La de Jada the abandoned one
by swac twilight14
Summary: takes place of the Legend of candy face. when the randoms- and chad- are trying to find their way back to their camp, Tawni's mistake of getting her long lost doll from the tree wake someone who wants Sonny for her own. Dead or Alive. La de Jada: the abandoned one I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! its a scene from the show "the river"


**Hey guys, readers or earthlings!**

**Good morning, afternoon and Night to all who's reading this**

**La dejada the abandoned one**

No one's POV

There was once a little girl named Love, she lived from far away, her mother was too busy for her so she plays here in the forest by herself, one day two of her dolls fell in a branch of a fallen tree near the river, without her mother she has no help, so she tried to get it on her own, but she failed, the tree branch broke and she drowned in the river holding her doll, they couldn't burry her body cause they can't find her, her mom died because of sadness.. and she was buried in the forest, they say Love's spirit gets lonely , that's why she drown people in the river to be with her, and sometimes when one loose her or his doll, he or she will find wet footsteps.

The So Random! And Mackenzie Falls casts are now in their tent, sleeping…. Until, they heard a scream, at first the Randoms taught it was Candy face, they couldn't find Sonny so they taught Candy face got her, another scream was heard and the Randoms are freaking out, they rushed outside of their tent and screamed the name of their new cast mate, they found her lying in the middle of the forest next to a pond, meanwhile the scream came from the Mackenzie Falls tent, it was from the actor Chad Dylan Cooper, turns out he only screamed once because _senior smoothie _was abruptly 'Murdered', he then heard another scream then later on he heard people shouting the name of a special girl, he followed the voice and saw them talking in the middle of the Amazon Forest, he tried to cover the senior smoothie incident and walked out, he screamed again, but not because of the snake they said, he screamed because he found a big tree full of dirtied dolls, the Randoms followed him and saw the tree.

"What is this" Sonny asked then Tawni gasp

"why" Chad asked Tawni

"that's my doll" Tawni pointed in one bear wearing a blue shirt "My dad gave it to me" Tawni's eyes were now filled with tears, Sonny rubbed her back gently

"we'll get it" Sonny said nicely, she eyed Nico and he nodded then took the doll from the tree, Chad held the doll as Sonny tried to tell Tawni to stop crying, then the light in the lamp that Chad and Grady are holding went off, they all screamed.

"everybody, stay close" Sonny announced, she took the tiny flashlight out of her jacket pocket then turned it on, she took the doll from Chad and she led the way, she and the others are confused, all they can see is tall trees instead of tents, they continued to walk and stopped when Grady tripped.

"Sorry I tripped because of this" Grady said looking at the rock that made him trip "wait, why does this stone say 'Jane Arabia' from Feb. 12, 1854- Jan.18,1883?" then Grady realized it "guys were on a cemetery property" he said with fearful eyes

"What?" Chad shrieked

"she died when Love drowned" Nico read the words

"what?" Sonny questioned and Nico pointed at the grave

"She lived 29 years and died when Love drowned?" Sonny questioned

"Maybe her husband drowned" Chad said

"doesn't matter, lets go" Tawni announced, they nodded then walked away while Zora looked at the grave curiously

"why does this name sound familiar?" Zora questioned herself, the light in her is starting to fade, so she ran up to the group and continued to walk, they kept on walking and walking and ended up on the same spot, it's the same tree that they saw earlier.

"What is this?" Tawni asked scared

"is this another prank Chad?" Zora hugged Tawni and Tawni hugged back

"why would I prank you in the night?" Chad pointed out

"then why are we here again?" Grady said while Sonny and Nico are staring at the creepy tree, Zora let go of Tawni and spoke

"wait" Zora said as all eyes turned to her "I remember something, my uncle Emmett used to tell me, a legend" the randoms and Chad nodded "a legend that happened here in the Amazon forest"

"and what is that?" Sonny asked panicked

"it's a legend here in the Amazon forest, its called La- dejada, the abandoned one" they nodded again "to cut the story short, a girl named Love used to play here, her mother is to busy for her so she's alone playing here, then two of her dolls fell and she tried to get it, the branch broke and she fell and drowned" Tawni gasp "they say that her spirit gets lonely so she take people and drown them to be with her" Zora explained

"then why is she after us?" Chad asked

"I don't know!" then Zora looked at Tawni "oh no"

"Why?" Grady asked

"we took the doll form the tree" all eyes turned to Tawni

"I didn't know okay?," Tawni said "my father gave this to me, so why give it back?" then they heard faint sobbing from a little girl and they all cuddled up together

"Tawni please take it back" Grady pleaded

"I- I… fine" she walked up to the tree and tied the bear using the loosed vines

"Tawni, say sorry" Sonny suggested and Tawni rolled her eyes

"I'm sorry for taking MY doll away from you" they started to walk away.

'_Click'_ they heard something fall, Sonny pointed the flashlight to the direction of the sound and saw the bear that they took in the ground. Sonny knew they are scared and so she was, but she tried to make them happy

"heh, ma-maybe the vine was weak" Sonny said and the rest nodded faintly, Tawni gulp and picked the bear up and tied it again, she walked back to the group never taking her eyes off of the bear, they all stare at the bear then the bear fell again and they gasp

"okay that is not a weak vine" Zora screamed

"give me that" Chad said annoyed, he took his blue robe off and took the belt then tied the bear in the tree, they stared at it and waited, nothing happened, they sighed, they were about to walk away when all the dolls fell on them by hanging on a vine except the bear they tied up.

"What do you want from us!" Sonny screamed, then one doll, a baby doll all dirtied with no eyes and clothes, opened its eyes and said

"Mommy…." It screamed

"we don't know your mommy!" Sonny screamed, the dolls screamed and The randoms and Chad covered their ears

"please, we don't know your mom!" Sonny dropped her flashlight, she tried finding it but its lost, she can only hear her friends running around in circles, the light of the flashlight turned on again, she picked it up, then a picture fell in front of Sonny, the screaming stopped as she picked the picture up, she gasp and dropped the picture it again.

"Sonny?" Chad asked "Sonny!" Chad said and Sonny was still shocked, she can't say anything instead she sat down on the gound and pointed the flashlight in the picture she dropped

"Sonny what happened?" Tawni asked and Zora noticed that she was staring at something, Zora picket it up and examined it.

"Hide Sonny" Zora said, they all turned to Zora

"why?" Nico asked, Zora showed the picture

"she…she looks like Sonny" Grady said

"that's the Mommy" Zora said and they heard a scream, they turned around to see Sonny being dragged, her nails having dirt under it because of her scratching the soil for freedom

"Sonny!" they chased after her, Sonny was dragged to the river and pulled down, some bubbles were released, a sign of her breathing for help, Chad Tawni and Nico dived in to save her

"She's not here!"Chad screamed and dived again, soon the three of them are gasping for air

"Chad!" they heard Sonny screamed and the little girl laughed

"Sonny!" they said and continued to dive

"Tawni help me!" Sonny screamed again making the girl laughed evilly, the tree stopped on diving to hear Sonny

"Guys!" She screamed again she was now laughing scarily "Mommy, Don't go!" the little girl screamed "Take care of me!" Love screamed "NO!, Don't leave ,me!" pause "STAY!" the girl said and the last thing they heard was Sonny screaming "GUYS!"

"Sonny!" they screamed back and Love's laugh started to fade and Chad Tawni and Nico started on diving to the river, not noticing that the water is going down

"guys listen!" Zora snapped and Chad, Nico and Tawni stopped on diving "they're in the same place!"

"What?" Grady said

"YOU CAN'T GO!" Love screamed and they heard some sobbing

"where ever the girl is, Sonny's with her" Zora explained then Sonny stopped on screaming "Love is talking to Sonny"

"She took her" Chad's voice broke

"we shouldn't have come " Nico said as he helped Tawni out of the water

"Give her back, please" Chad whispered, he stayed on the water trying to remember something

"how can we get her back?" Nico asked

"I don't know" Zora answered biting back her tears "but it has to be fast" she said full of fear in her voice

"why?" Tawni asked

"she's drowning her" Zora answered and Tawni's legs feel numb so she fell on the ground

"wait" the randoms stopped on talking "she died when Love drowned!" Chad said remembering something important for the first time

"what and who are you quoting Cooper?" Grady asked as Nico picked Tawni up

"The mother!... she's buried on that grave you tripped on earlier" Chad said getting out of the water

"Yeah!, she's buried here! And the name in the grave is LOVE!, the name of the girl!" Zora said

"Love's mom dies because of loneliness! Of course why didn't I think of that? " Zora added

"lets go" Chad said and they all ran to the cemetery. They used a tree branch to help them dig the grave and Nico carried the bones, Chad took it from Nico and slowly stepped in the now 4 feet river.

"L-Love, I- I b-brought your M-mom, the lady in your life" Chad said as he carefully put the body down "can you please give me mine?" he added in a whisper as he felt a tear slid down his cheeks, the bones can be seen because the river is drained, all of them watched the bones as it sink under the ground, Chad smiled hopefully

"You got your mom, Love, Can I have Sonny back?" Chad said with full of hope in his voice, the only answer he received is a laugh

"NO!" she answered

"what-why-wh…wh… you got your mom back!" Chad said

"NO!" Love said again

"LOVE, SONNY IS NOT YOUR MOM" Tawni screamed, her hair is wet, her outfit I ruined, but all she cares about is her best friend trapped with a Little murderer

"but she's MINE!" Love sobbed

"NO, SHE MINE!" Chad stepped forward "She can never be yours nor anyone's!" Chad screamed "SHE'S MINE, now give her back!" Chad said

"you can't own Sonny!" Grady said

"please Love, give her back" Zora sobbed

"you got what you want now give us what we want" Nico said stepping in the waterless river being followed by Chad, they waited for a few minutes and nothing happened

"I- We- she" Chad began to shutter, he fell down on the soil and tears were uncontrollably alling down his cheeks "we lost her" he simply said as Nico rubbed his back

Sonny's POV

I was surprised at the picture I saw, I saw me but in the past, I saw me in a red long sleeved dress and a white bonnet with my hair tied up, I couldn't hear anyone at the moment, then I felt something in my leg, it was strong and it was dragging me somewhere, my nails are now filled with soil because of me trying to get away from it, then the next thing I knew my face was wet and I'm face to face with a little girl, her hair was floating and her eyes were gray, I can't get away from her, I couldn't breath any longer, then she dragged me out of the river and I gasp for some air, this place she took me to is scary, its dark and there are waters surrounding it, I looked to my right and saw some bones surrounding a fire holding broken dolls

Chad!" I screamed hoping he could hear me, then the girl that took me came out of the water and laughed, I stand up and moved backwards until I hit the rock

"Tawni help me!" I screamed making her laugh more

"Guys!" I screamed, then I ran to the water and jumped

"Mommy, Don't go!" I heard her scream

"I'm not your mommy, I'm sorry I have to go" I was sobbing right now, I dived into the water

"Take care of me!" she screamed but I continue to swim deeper , then I felt a pair of hands grab me and pull me back up"NO!, Don't leave ,me!" she said pushing me hard on the rock

"But I have to" I said, she put her two hands around my neck

"STAY!" the girl said in a more devil tone

"GUYS!" I screamed

"YOU CAN'T GO!" Love screamed I sobbed harder as I hear her laugh, then the next thing I knew everything was black.

I opened my eyes to see me hugging the girl-wait that's not me, that's the mother!

"Love give her back" the mom said and Love- I suppose- let go of her mother

"NO!" she answered

"Love, her friends need her"

"NO!" Love said again

"Love let her go!" Her mom looked at me then back at her

"but she's MINE!" Love sobbed

"She's not a toy!" her mom said

"I- I'm sorry" she said, she looked at me and I closed my eyes, I opened them again, I see her pushing me down on the river, I couldn't breathe!, I trid to take her handsoff of my chest but she's too strong.

She pushed me down harder and the ground ate me, I moved the mud out of my face and then I can breathe again!

"Chad!" I screamed

Chad's POV

"Chad!" we heard someone screamed

"Sonny!" I shouted

"Chad!" She screamed again, the randoms and I ran back to the graveyard, I saw her on the grave of Love's mom, I picked her up even if she's covered in mud and I hugged her tightly

"I couldn't breath" she sobbed "I taught I was gonna…" she didn't finish her sentence

"keep the light in her" I said and they nodded I just hugged Sonny and I'm never gonna let go of her, even if a dead girl comes in a way

**So did ya like it?**

**Yeah I know lame ending xD**


End file.
